prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Scofield's escape plan (Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility)
Michael Scofield made an escape plan to save Sara Tancredi from the prison Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. Observation At the start of the episode, Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi get married. During the after party, FBI Agents show up and arrest Sarah for the murder of Christina (Rose) Hampton (A corrupt Goverment Agent working for The Company). Michael, Sucre and Lincoln, meet up and discuss how to break Sarah out of the Penitentiary. Sucre, Mahone, Gretchen, Michael, Lincoln, T-Bag and Sara were all involved in the escape plan. Michael and co. discovered that there were 7 attempted escapes, which were all unsuccessful. Michael Sacrifices his life to save Sarah Tancredi and his unborn son Michael Scofield Jr. Plan The original plan was for Michael and co. To meet Sarah at a blind spot. However Mahone, who wants get his place as a FBI agent back reports to the FBI there plan and gets the cameras fixed to cover the blind spot.The new plan was to get a plane in the air and use it as a distraction with a dummy, which looked like Michael parachuting down, so that Michael had more time to break Sarah out. When the Police saw "Michael" land they shot at him, which gave the real Michael time to crawl under a car, he then went to the Chapel inside the prison. Gretchen talked to Co Bowler and attacked her causing a Prison riot, which allowed them to take the keys and flee through he kitchen. When they were outside, about to enter the chapel a police car came, the two officers could see Gretchen but Sarah was hidden behind a wall. After Sarah hid in the church, she reached outside to grab the necklace which Gretchen had made for her daughter, and a figure appeared, which was Michael. Michael and Sarah escaped down to the Power room, which was blocked by a metal door. Lincoln said he would pay T-Bag $5,000 to set off the fire alarm at 7.00pm, but Sucre was too late putting the money into his account and T-Bag told Todd about the escape plan. Michael knew he couldn't trust T-Bag, and used a blow torch to cut the metal door lock open. He then blocked the door from the inside with a metal pole. Todd was going with some men to find Scofield and kill him. Michael told Sarah to open the door when he swiped the card. But the card wasn't creating enough power and Michael how to cut the power a different way. He walks over to a metal power box and tells Sarah to open the door when the lights come back on, He then unplugs the main fuse killing all power in the prison. Unplugs two more wires. He hesitates then connects the two wires while holding them, which opens the doors lock and causing a explosion where Michael is. Michael sacrificed his life for Sarah and his son Michael Scofield Jr. As he knows he was going to die of his brain tumor very soon. Aftermath Sara was running away from the prison, when she got outside Lincoln was asking were Michael was, when they all realized Michael sacrificed his life for Sarahs Sara later got the money from Sucre (which was earlier owned by General Jonathan Krantz). Sara then was given a message, in which revealed that he sacrificed himself, so that Michael's child could life safe and that he always loved Lincoln and Sara. As an honor of his death, Sara named her child, Michael Scofield Jr.. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Michael Scofield |Sacrifices his life for Sarahs and his unborn son. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sara Scofield |Arrested for murder, broke out of prison by Michael Scofield |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Gretchen Morgan |Breas out of prison with Sara but is caught |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Lincoln Burrows |Michaels brother, and helps with the escape plan |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Alexander Mahone |Helps with the escape plan, but reports everything to the FBI |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Fernando Sucre |Michaels old cell mate in Fox River and firend, Helps with the escape plan |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell | |} Other Involved People |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Alice Simms | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Todd Wheatley | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Blonde | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Bo Cowler | |} Appearances *Prison Break: The Final Break Trivia *There were no more members in this escape, who escaped with Sara Tancredi. This is the only escape to do so. *Since Sara was in prison, Sucre and Lincoln were taking pictures, making them the most responsible for the death of Michael, since Todd Wheatley discovered a blind spot, because of the pictures, which caused they had to make a new plan to escape. *Although Mahone reveals that Michael was going with a plane, this was a part of the escape plan for Sara. *Gretchen Morgan was unplanned in the escape, however she failed, just like Bellick, Lechero and T-Bag in Sona and Manche Sanchez and Charles Westmoreland in the Fox River escape. She's one of the six characters who failed out escaping out a prison showing on-screen. **Michael revealed that no one ever escaped from Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. **However, Bellick, T-Bag and Sucre later escaped from Sona. *Sara Tancredi (Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility inmate) is saved by Michael Scofield (Fox River and Sona inmate) with the help from Lincoln Burrows (Fox River inmate), Alexander Mahone (Sona inmate) and Fernando Sucre (Fox River and Sona inmate). This is the only escape that has all of different inmates who helped Sara escaping. *This event, that one inmate escapes from a prison goes over in Breakout Kings, where Sara is followed by August Tillman, Xavier Price, Joe Ramsey, Marlon O'Connell, Oliver Day, Carl McCann, Andre Brennan and Virgil Downing. **This would made Sara the only female who escaped so far alone in the Prison Break universe. It also counts that she escaped from prison, because Sara escaped from prison along with Gretchen, but Gretchen was caught See also *Michael Scofield's gang Category:Articles with conjectural titlesCategory:Escape plans Category:Events Category:Michael Scofield Category:Set-up